Looks like rain
by AkaChanDango
Summary: DenNor proposal one-shot. May turn into a two-shot depending on the feedback I get. Hope you like it! R&R!


Lukas loved Mathias, he really did. It may not be common knowledge and it may not seem like it a lot of the time, but he really, truly did love him.

Mathias was an annoying idiot that didn't understand personal space, that was obnoxiously loud and an impulsive wreck. But he was also sweet and caring and Lukas knew the dane had eyes for him and him alone.

They had been together for a little over four years now and Lukas knew that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with Mathias. Lukas had been dropping subtle hints about marriage for the past month now and there were even times where it seemed like Mathias was about to ask... But he never did. There were so many perfect oportunities that had come and went that Lukas was almost ready to give up on the idea of marriage. Almost. He was still hanging on to one last thread of hope but it was dwindling quickly.

Even now, while Lukas was getting ready to go out for dinner with Mathias, the idea of Mathias proposing tonight only wormed its way into Lukas' mind for a split second before being pushed out by logic and cold reasoning.

Lukas sighed quietly and pulled the loose tie from around his neck. He tossed it onto the bed and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. There was no reason for him to get too dressed up for this after all.

"Hey, Norge." Mathias called, walking out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a red button up with black slacks and a matching black blazer. His hair was gelled into its usual spiky up-do. Around his neck was a black tie. It was obvious he had tried to tie it himself but failed miserably, as he normally did.

Lukas' eyes seemed to roll on their own accord as he untied Mathias' failed attempt at a knot and re-tied it properly. He pulled it too tight and Mathias gagged and loosened it with his thumb.

"Hurry up, we don't want to miss our reservation." Lukas made his way downstairs to retrieve his and Mathias' shoes and jackets from the closet. Mathias came bounding down the stairs a couple seconds later as Lukas was putting on his coat and started to do the same. "I hope you can manage _that_ on your own."

Mathias just grinned, "Oh, I can get it on. But you may have to help me get it off later." He winked.

Lukas rolled his eyes again and grabbed the keys befor Mathias could get them. He didn't trust Mathias to drive as he had nearly killed the both of them before they had started dating when he ran a red light and crashed into the drivers side of Lukas' car.

The crash had broken Lukas' leg and Mathias had to get fifteen stitches. Mathias had stayed in the hospital with him, no matter how many times Lukas tried to get him to leave. And after Lukas had been released from the hospital Mathias had spent everyday sitting outside Lukas' house for a week and a half before Lukas finally agreed to let Mathias buy him coffee, just so he would leave him alone. But coffee turned into lunch which turned into dinner and a month later, Mathias had asked Lukas to be his boyfriend.

But back to the present.

They were seated almost immediatly when they got to the restaurant and they ate dinner, Mathias talking and Luakas listening while throwing in the occasional 'Shut up, idiot I'm right beside you!' when Mathias got too loud.

However, about halfway through the meal Mathias stopped talking. Lukas would have been thankful for the silence if it wasn't for the way Mathias was staring at him. He was looking at his face, but not into his eyes. No, Mathias was staring at his eyebrows.

Lukas resisted the urge to smack him and frowned. "Mathias?"

Mathias gaze snapped to his eyes suddenly and he started fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. "Lukas..."

Oh gods, Mathias only ever called him y his first name when there was something serious to talk about. And Mathias was almost never serious.

"Uh Lukas will you um..." Oh my gods, he was going to ask. Lukas had been waiting all this time and Mathias was finally going to ask. Lukas' eyes widened a fraction of an inch and he looked around. He figured everyone would be staring at them, already knowing what was going to happen. But no one so much as glanced towards their table. He looked back to Mathias, his hand was out of his pocket now. His eyes were screwed shut and he looked thoroughly disappointed at something. "... Will you pass the salt Norge?"

Oh. Salt.

Of fucking course.

Of course Mathias wasnt going to ask Lukas to marry him. Did Mathias even want to marry Lukas?

Lukas picked up the salt and placed it - none too lightly - on Mathias' side of the table. "There." He stood from his chair and started heading for the door, not even caring whether Mathias had followed him. "Oh for the love of-"

Apparently, while they had been eating, mother nature had decided it best to make it start /pouring rain/. No, not just little sprinkles, it was a full on fucking down-pour. As if Lukas wasn't pissed enough as it was. It was coming down hard and Lukas could barely see a foot in front of him, let alone find the goddamn car. He had been out here for all of thirty seconds and he was already soaked down to his underwear yet he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment (Of course he would the next day, when he would find himself with an extremely nasty cold).

Lukas could hear Mathias calling from somewhere behind him but he was too preoccupied with finding the car to reply. He hit the car pager button on the keys but the noise seemed to come from everywhere at once. He mumbled a few choice words before walking a few feet and hitting the button again.

Now, Lukas could have gone back to the restaraunt but he really didn't want to see Mathias right now. He was a complete fool to even think that Mathias might ask him to marry him, but even worse, he let himself believe that he would. He got his own hopes up. Of course Mathias wouldn't, he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life with Lukas. Mathias was probably sick of Lukas as it is. Lukas was always insulting him, he almost never said 'I love you' and he brushed Mathias off or called him names whenever he said it.

So really, it was a wonder Mathias had even stayed with Lukas this long.

Lukas hit the button again and thought he saw headlights flash somewhere in front of him. He kept hitting the button repeatedly until he finally got to the car, where Mathias was already waiting for him.

"Holy shit Norge, you're soaked!" Mathias tried to wrap his arms around him, but Lukas pushed him away, moving to get into the car. Mathias grabbed Lukas' wrist to stop him.

It wasn't tight, or rough but the small contact made Lukas' skin tingle and burn in the moment. "Wait, Norge..."

Lukas spun around ready to yell at Mathias to let him go. It was cold and wet and the only thing Lukas wanted right now was to go home. He was in no mood to deal with Mathias' shit at the moment. "What?" He all but growled.

"Lukas Bondevik." Mathias had to yell to ensure that he was heard over the sound of the rain pelting the concrete. Lukas though the he was kneeling but it was hard to tell. Mathias fished around in his coat pocket for something before pulling it out. It looked like a small black box to Lukas but he couldn't be sure. "Lukas will you-" Mathias sneezed. "Um, will you marry me?"

It took Lukas a moment to comprehend what Mathias had said. "What?"

Mathias stood up and took Lukas' left had in his, "Marry me." He said, sounding a lot more certain this time.

Lukas just nodded. "Yeah, sure." It was still hard to tell through the rain, but Lukas thought he saw Mathias grin. He allowed himself a small smile as well.

Mathias slid the ring onto Lukas' finger and pulled him into a kiss. After they pulled apart, they just stood there for a moment.

"Uh, Mathias?"

"Hm?"

Lukas sneezed, "Can we go home now? We're going to get sick."

Hei, just the author here! I'd just like to tell you that I may possibly write another part to this. But it would help if you'd let me know whether you guys want a sort of prequel about how they met or just a sort of continuation of this like about them trying to get over their cold or planning for a wedding. Sooooo let me know in the reviews or PM me if you want. Thank you!


End file.
